Blood, Tears, and Rainbow Monkeys
by Numbuh lucky 7
Summary: The Members of sector V had all been invited to a party to celebrate an enormous victory over the adults. All seemed untill the partys guest list became a list of suspects in a murder. Now Numbuh 2 must dawn he detective cap and seek out justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Ok so this is my first fanfic and I want to get some things out of the way. I do not own Kids Next Door in any way. Secondly I would like to thank my friend Jenn for co-writing and checking my grammer, because my spelling and grammer SUCKS (seriously Jenn, you kick ass like Chuck Noris). I take great pride in knowing every thing I can about shows I like, so if anyone notices ANY continuity mistakes in the story itself of the series in general please don't hesitate to tell me. With that said reviews are welcome and If anyone has any advice for improving my story telling abilities I would love to hear them. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1:** A "Pleasant" Chat

It was 2:30 in the afternoon, I was sitting in my desk drinking a soda and thinking about nothing. My name was Hoagie, Hoagie P. Gilligan private-eye. Of course I also go by the name "Numbuh 2" of the Teens Next Door.

I had bee mulling over this riddle Numbuh 1 told me, "The part of the bird that is not in the sky, that can swim in the water and always stay dry", but for the life of me I just couldn't figure it out. Anyways, that's when she walked in.

Her name was Fanny Fulbright A.K.A. Numbuh 86 of the Teens Next Door sector V and ex-head of decommissioning for the Kids Next Door. She had curly red hair and usually wore a green sweater and yellow skirt. If there was one person you did **NOT**__want to get on your bad side, it was Numbuh 86. She was like an Irish fire-cracker with a really short fuse.

"Don't tell me yer here playing detective again." she said in a smug tone. "I never play too... uh... Numbuh 86." That was close, I'd already learned my lesson about calling her toots a long time ago and I wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"So..." I started, trying to change the subject "did you catch last week's soccer game, I think I really _**KICKED **_it into high gear, heh heh." Now that was a good joke, am I right or am I right.

"Ugh... you should have been locked in the Arctic prison for yer jokes long ago, and yeah I saw the game, why dose that matter?" "I don't know" I shrugged "just something to talk about." Wrong answer. "Of all the stupid things you could have wasted my time with!!" she shouted in anger. I just knew she was going to punch me, or strangle me, or throw me into a garbage can, or, or..., or something! But she didn't. "Look" she said while regaining her composer, "I've gotta get back to class, not all of us have 3rd period free to do nothing but hang out with mops in a janitors closet." Those last words stung, I actually felt like she punched me in my pride. "Anyways" she said despite the hurt expression on my face, "Numbuh 1 sent me to tell ya that there is a meeting in the tree house after school. So don't be late ya stupid boy!" After she finished speaking she adjusted her skirt and left, closing the door behind her.

This had left me with so many new questions. What's this meeting about?, why is it so important?, why the hell did he have to send Numbuh 86 to tell me? But none of that mattered now. Now I needed to get back to answering the real question at hand. What the hell's the answer to that damn riddle?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone, Numbuh Lucky 7 here. This is part 2 (well no shit) and I thank all of you for continuing to read. This one really doesn't advance the story (at all) but it dose provide more description for the characters, my plan is to do more work within this parallel universe of the Kids Next Door. I've done my very best to keep this chapter entertaining. Anyways I should shut up now. One last note My friend Jenn (who is co-writing this and provided the physical description for Conner) now has an account on known as **Kamui34**. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: **Friendly Faces, new and old

4th period was almost over and I was no closer to solving that satanic riddle, my only hope is that Nigel will let me off the hook and just tell me the friggen answer, though that seemed unlikely. Mr. Powel had been going on and on about the importance of some sort of tea party in America's independence, but I really wasn't paying attention.

"Psst... Hoagie." It was Conner Grisdale, he was on the soccer team with me and we usually hung out after practice. Conner was a little on the short side, only about 5''5' in height. He had short, spiky blond hair and deep green eyes that were very effeminate. "You gonna be at practice today?" he continued. Shit, I had completely forgotten. "Probably not, I've got some stuff to do." I replied, not paying any attention to the volume of my voice. "Dude, Coach McDonald is gonna be pissed. This is, like what, the third time this month." I shrugged. "I don't give a shit. If you ask me Coach can shove that whistle right up his-" "!" shouted a rather annoyed voice. "Will you kindly stop chatting, AND PAY ATTENTION!" I sunk back in my chair, partly wishing to disappear, and partly wishing the bell would ring so I could get the hell out of there.

After 15 minutes of taking notes (that felt like eleventy-billion years by the way) the bell rang and I was free. The first thing I did was run to my locker and grab my really cool detective hat and clip-on tie. After that I headed out to the portables to wait for Nigel. Nigel's 4th period class was Botany with . was kinda stuck in the 60's, she was a serious flower child and always ended her class with a 5-10 minute speech about respecting nature and living in harmony with the planet.

By the time Nigel got out I'd been waiting for 3 minutes. "Hey Nigel" I said as he descended the wooden steps, "you ready to bore us all at the big meeting?" "Didn't Numbuh 86 tell you, the meeting isn't till 6:30." he replied. "I guess I'll have time to go to practice, but why 6:30? I mean, usually we have the meetings right after school." He sighed in a way that seemed to say "I really wish you hadn't asked" and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you really must know" he began after a short silence, "I'm helping Rachel with some paper work up at the moon base." His face growing redder and redder as he said this. "Man, when are you gonna get it over with and ask her out?" I said while giving him a playful shove. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." "Sure you don't, Romeo." I said teasing him. "So..." he began, trying to change the subject to something less embarrassing. "Did you ever figure out that riddle I asked you?" "Oh... Yeah, it was way to easy." I said lying through my teeth. "Really?" He said cocking an eyebrow "Lets hear it then." Shit. "Well uh... the... the answer is... uh..." "You have no idea, do you?" Well I can't exactly say that was hard to figure out. "All right, you got me. So will you just tell me the answer already?" I was really getting impatient. "Sorry, but you know I never tell anyone the answers to my riddles, that would spoil all my fun." I could tell I wasn't getting anything out of him, so I decided to check my watch, 3:30. "Shit, I gotta be at soccer practice in 15 minutes. See ya!" After that I took off, I thought I heard him shout good-bye but I wasn't positive it wasn't just the wind.

Practice was almost over, so far I'd done a decent job of staying out of Coach McDonald's way, or as we lovingly nick named him, Coach Jackass. "Gilligan!" shouted a deep voice followed by an annoying whistle. "It's nice to see you attend practice for once. I trust you're enjoying your self." He said in a sarcastic tone. Coach had been missing his two front teeth for as long as anyone could remember, and he kinda looked like Andy Dick with Arnold Schwarzenegger's body. "Oh yeah, I'm really having a **ball.** Get it!" I said chuckling, where do I come up with this A material. "Ten laps around the field for that terrible joke Gilligan." He said followed by another blow of his whistle, and a cocky smile.

I finished the laps and took a seat on the bleachers to catch my breath. When I was younger that would have killed me. I had really thinned out since I joined the soccer team. I was still a little pudgy around the middle, but much less round then when I was 10. I also hardly wore my aviator hat anymore. I only wore it on missions now, and even then only when I'm flying. Though I never stopped wearing my goggles, mission or no mission, they were a must.

After a few minutes of rest I noticed Conner walking over. "Sup?" he said once I noticed him. "Hey man, got any plans for after practice?" I replied, I would have some time before 6:30 and I didn't fell like hanging out at the tree house till then. "Yeah actually, I do." That really shocked me, he usually didn't have plans after soccer practice. "I'm going on a date to see the new Queen Latifah movie." he continued. "Might I ask who you're going with?" If I didn't he would never tell me. "Caleb Durst, he transferred into my welding class 2 weeks ago and he's really cute..." Yeah, Conner was gay. For a while a rumor was floating around school that he and I were a couple. Of course that ended after a failed attempt at hitting on Muffy Jenkins. I'm still not sure that swift kick in the nads was worth getting rid of the rumors, but what's done is done. So far Conner had been going on and on about his new boyfriend, but I really wasn't paying attention. "...and he dyed his hair purple, and he drives a..." "A dark red minnie van with a High School Musical bumper sticker?" I said practically reading his mind. "Yeah, how did you know?" He said rather puzzled. "Uh... dude, I think your ride's here." I said followed by a strangely loud novelty horn. "Oh, see ya Hoagie!" he shouted before running off. I reluctantly checked my watch. It was 5:03, practice had been over for 3 minutes. It's good to know that Coach Jackass is still trying to trick us into practicing more than we have to. I gathered up my stuff and headed out to kill some time before the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** We've actually got some plot in this one **:P**. This chapter is basically the end to the 3 part prolog, the following chapters to come will contain more story. Also I should mention that through out this fanfic there will be hint's towards peoples love interests. These people will NOT be getting together in this. If you're wondering why, it is because my plan is to set all of my KND fanfic's into this universe. So eventual I might get them together. Also (man I say also a lot) because I haven't stated it yet, this is rated M for a graphically described murder that will eventually pop up, as well as sexual references (and no there's no actual sex in this). Also, I'm not sure why I wanted to give the chapter this tittle. Reviews are appreciated, Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the kids next door (or God of War), the only characters that I do own are Conner, Caleb, Coach McDonald, and the teachers in chapter 2.

**Chapter 3:** Monkeys Monkeys everywhere, but not a drop to drink.

I arrived at the tree house at about 6:00 after I grabbed some doughnuts from the Puff 'n Stuff doughnut shop. A little before we were all decommissioned we had moved the tree house to the forest outside of town. It was no pick-nick biking here and it was twice as bad walking here, which I did. However, it was a pretty awesome place for a tree house. Near by was a small field where you could pick Cranberrys in the fall and Blurpalberrys in the summer, a pond with a waterfall to swim in, and even a little shop that sold ice cream only 10 minutes away. Though even with all that, I still hated biking (or walking as the case may be) all the way out here.

I took the lift up to the meeting room and set the doughnuts on the table. The room was filled with all kinds of 2X4 technology, some of which I had built myself. All the machines either blinked, banged, fizzled, snapped, crackled, or popped or any combination of the 5, and they were used for all sorts of thing. Some of them tracked, some were for defenses, some were used for mission briefing from the moon base, and some were even used to transport candy (and nachos) all over the tree house. I gave myself a satisfied little grin, and headed for the lounge.

When I entered I was greeted by an all to familiar sight. Wally was playing "God of War",Abigail was reading _Candy Weekly _her favorite magazine, and Fanny was watching the other T.V. Wally was wearing his orange hoody and baggy jeans as usual. Abigail was wearing an elegant blue shirt... dress... thing, white sneakers, and her trademark hat was sitting on her beautiful silky black braided hair. She was gorgeous. "Hey Hoagie" said Wally, snapping me out of my trance. "How was soccer practice?" he continued without turning his gaze away from the screen. "It was okay" I said "by the way I bought some dough..." "WILL YOU **SHUT UP, **I AM TRYING TO WATCH T.V." shouted Fanny, cutting me off. _That must be why Wally had the T.V. Muted_ I though. He muttered something about her being a _Cruddy Girl_ and went back to his game. I simply went to my room to pass some time.

My room is what my mom would lovingly call _A Pigsty from Hell_. My room was covered with different odds and ends. Dirty clothes were draped over nearly every thing except for my work desk, blue prints for different 2X4 technology's were scattered every where, and there was even a half eaten pizza on my night stand from last week. The only somewhat tidy place in the room was my work desk. Despite being almost buried under blueprints it was very organized. All the tools and parts I would need were tucked into little drawers, each one with its own label. I sat down at the desk and dug through the papers until I found my pet project. It was a small device (capable of fitting in one's pocket) that would actually turns vegetables into candy, they would still look the same but with he push of a button it would become the candy of your choice. I'd actually made a couple but the first 2 didn't do fuck all, and the 3rd one exploded. After I found the blueprints it was time to set to work on the **C.A.N.D.Y.** Mark 4 (**C**an. **A**ctually. **N**ullify. **D**astardly. **Y**uckieness.).

After about 15 minutes I heard a static buzzing and my attention was immediately drawn towards the large red speakers above me. "Greetings everyone." The voice was slightly fuzzy but there was no doubt about it, it was Nigel (I'd know that British accent anywhere). "Will every one please report to the meeting room immediately" _Starting the meeting 15 minutes early _I thought, _Just like Nigel_. I left my room and headed for the meeting room.

When I arrived I noticed that the doors were closed and everyone but Nigel was outside waiting for them to open. Abigail was chatting with Fanny about nothing in particular, Kuki was standing just in front of the door humming, and Wally was leaning against the wall. Suddenly the doors slid open (Star Trek style) and all of us slowly began walking in, all of us except Kuki who was quickly skipping into the room. "Hey guys!!!" she shouted back to us after entering the room. "Nigel brought doughnuts!!!" immediately every one rushed into the room. "Hey!" I stated in protest. "I'm the one who bought the doughnuts!!!" I said annoyed. "Riiight." Replied Abigail rolling her eyes. Every one thanked Nigel for the doughnuts that I bought. Nigel didn't respond, he just gave me a sharp look over the rim of his shades that clearly said _Sit down so I can get this over with_. I took my seat and leaned forward to take my selection from the box. 1 doughnut, there was **1 left**. What the hell, I bought a dozen and they only left me **1!! **I picked it up and inspected it closer. Yuck, a **Cream cheese and Sauerkraut**doughnut_, _How in hell did one of these get in here. I chucked the waste of pastry into the trash and turned my attention to Nigel.

"Good evening everyone." Nigel began his speech in a voice that seemed slightly different, a voice that seemed almost giddy. "As I am sure you are all aware that only a year ago the TND defeated the adults in the war for control of Mars." "DO I EVER!!!" Shouted Wally the very moment Nigel had finished his sentence, his thick Australian accent nearly bursting my ear drums. "I made it my business to know everything I could about the war. Did you know that Numbuh 52 received a medal in bravery!" _For the love of Christ_ _he's starting to sound like a deranged fan boy_ I thought to myself. "Wa..." Nigel began before noticing that Fanny had perced her lips and was (basically) giving him the evil eye. "Eh... Numbuh 4," he continued in a shaky voice before returning to his smug composer and some what giddy voice. "Would you please take your seat so we can continue."

Fanny was still pretty intimidating, even if she didn't out rank us. After we'd all been re-comissioned everyone was still getting used to using code names, everyone but Fanny. She was starting to get a little less uptight about the whole thing, she didn't mind us not using code names in casual conversation, but if it was TND business she'd make sure that all operatives went by there code names. "As I was saying," Nigel began again "I am sure you are all aware that only a year ago the TND won control of Mars after defeating the adults in a lengthy war. What you may not be aware of is that since then we have been turning Mars into a safe place where children and teens can frolic in a giant free wild west amusement park. Since we are the top sector in the TND we have been invited to the grand opening party."

"A PARTY!!!" Shouted Kuki at the top of her lungs. "I LOVE PARTIES!!!" her voice was getting more and more shrill with every word. "I can't wait!" Wally chimed in "This is gonna be so cool!" "Don't get too excited Numbuh 4." Nigel stated in response. "And why the hell shouldn't I?" "Well..." Nigel continued "it's a rainbow monkey party." Wally's jaw dropped so fast I thought it would fall off, and his face went white, just like if he'd seen a ghost. "DID YOU SAY A RAINBOW MONKEY PARTY!!!" Kuki shouted so loud I thought my head was going to explode. "That's correct Numbuh 3. Now every one at the party will be required to bring a rainbow monkey. I hope you don't mind lending us some?" Nigel said as he turned to face Kuki "Of course I don't mind silly." Kuki said in response. "Good." Nigel stated retuning his attention to all of us. "Then we'll all meet in-front of the tree house tonight."

That night we all met at 9:40. The night air was cool and damp, and the night it self was illuminated by millions of stars and a crescent moon. The silence of the night was broken by crickets and the purring of the engine of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (**C**arries. **O**peratives. **O**verhead. **L**uxuriously. **B**oasts. **U**nbeatable. **S**peed.). We all stood in line as Kuki cheerfully handed out the rainbow monkeys. "Nigel can have this one, and Hoagie can have you, and Wally can..." "Nuh-Uh, No way am I carrying around a STUPID RAINBOW MONKEY!!!" Wally interrupted, turning red with rage. "STUPID RAINBOW MONKEY!!!" responded both Kuki and Fanny, there eye's a perfect image of hellfire, which quickly turned Wally's expression of anger to that of a frightened puppy. "All right, all right, I'll take the cruddy thing." stated Wally attempting to sound as tough as possible. "Okay." Kuki responded after retuning to her incredibly sunny disposition before handing the last rainbow monkey to Abigail (Fanny had brought her own). I took a closer look at the plushy I was given. It was the _High Flyer_ Rainbow monkey, a pudgy blue creature wearing an aviator cap, red flowing scarf, and a white shirt featuring its name. I quickly discarded the idea of this being coincidental after noticing Nigel's _Secret Agent_ rainbow monkey (a dark green monkey sporting sunglasses and a jet pack) and Wally's _Beautiful Boxer _Rainbow monkey (a purple monkey wearing red gym shorts and bright orange boxing gloves that each contained on word of the monkeys name).

As I began steering the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to words Mars I couldn't help but wonder what the party would be like. Would I know anyone who wasn't in my sector? Would there be root beer? Will this party just be people talking about rainbow monkeys (Good god I hope not)? All these questions whirled and twirled around in my head as I tried to focus on steering. However, there was one question wiggling around in the back of my mind. One question I was hoping to god I could forget. What the hell is the answer to that stupid riddle?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:** Now were actually getting to the (duh DUH **DUH!**) plot... kind of. In addition this chapter has a reference to one of my favorite fanfics "Choktober fest", RoseOfDestiny, if by some miracle you're reading this, **you rock**. As Glick is German I have typed some of his dialog in German (Cigarette becomes Zigarette). I apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but exam's week has been hell for me and Kamui. P.S. Please join me at the end for a "Special Joke" :p

Disclaimer: If you think I own KND or any of the video game characters in this chapter...

Then you're just silly.

**Chapter 4: **The Guest List

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed softly in front of a large mansion, and we all quickly filed out. "Guten Tag!" shouted a pudgy boy who was holding a golden rainbow monkey walking stick, which was purely for show. "Velcome to mien party." he stated cheerfully after taking a long drag on his cigarette. "I vas just enjoying a zigarette. I believe it to be very rude to smoke during a party, but I vill be re-joining you all in ein moment." he said pushing his black hair out of his eyes, before walking away to finish his smoke in private.

We entered through the front door and began walking down the beautiful brown corridor. At this time I couldn't help but notice Kuki and Fanny whispering to each other rather loudly. "I can't believe we got to meet Rainbow Monkey Glick!" Kuki shouted quietly (If that makes any sense). "Do ya think he'll let us see his collection?" Fanny responded excitedly "I doubt it, he's probably got them locked in a vault somewhere." Stated Kuki, ending the conversation. We stopped when we came to a door that sounded like people were chatting behind it.

We opened the door and stepped into a large dimly lit room. The floor was composed of milky brown wall to wall carpeting. The walls were a creamy color and were covered with portraits of very old men and women. At the end of the room across from us there was a large table with a small punch bowl.

The table was covered in platters of finger foods of all varieties, even those teeny weeny hotdogs I love so much (please don't let this be a dream). To the right of us was a fire place with a warm, roaring fire. It's mantel was covered with hummel figurines and other knick-knacks, and hanging above the mantel was a replica of the _Rainbow Monkey Lisa_.

In front of the fire were 2 large green couches and an arm chair strategically placed around a glass coffee table. Seated on the couches were five people. Upon noticing our arrival a young blond girl (no older than us) immediately stood to greet us. "Abigail Lincoln!" she stated happily as she began walking to Abigail. "Well, well." Abigail replied. "If it isn't Henrietta Von Marzipan." Henrietta still looked the same as she did the last time we saw her (A.K.A. The time she turned me into an idiot with caramels). She was still sporting the monocle and the adventuring gear, and her hair was still done in pig-tails. All in all, a hell of a lot better then when she was a boy.

"It is so good to see you again Abigail." She stated in her thick German accent after turning her attention to Abigail. "It's good to see you too, Heiny." Abigail replied giving a soft chuckle. "I though we agreed you weren't going to call me zat horrid name anymore." Henrietta replied looking very un-amused. "Oh lighten up _Henrietta._ So whats new?" "Well, I did manage to set up a cozy place for mien self in ze TND." The moment the words left her mouth she proudly puffed her chest out and began grinning smugly. "Oh really, and what might that be?" replied Abigail who was generally surprised by this considering Henrietta's previous history with the KND. "I have become ze primary candy supplier for ze TND. I have even enlisted Captain Sticky-Beard to assist with deliveries." Upon hearing this Abigail's jaw immediately dropped. "Sticky Buns is _helping _the TND. Sticky But the candy PIRATE is actually _helping _us. Are we talking about the same person?" "Oh yeah." replied Henrietta "He has become very old, and besides everyone has their price." "Well I still don't believe it, but it's great that you got the job." Henrietta's voice took a more serious, almost sad tone as she continued. "I'm not so sure anymore. Everything was going great when I started, I even got a share of the ice-cream reserves." Henrietta's face began to twist in anger. "But zen that jackass Numbuh 447 started putting a higher tax on mien sales. Now I can barely afford to pay sticky-Beard!" whispered Henrietta in anger most likely un-awhear that most of us could hear her. "So anyways, what brings you to the party?" stated Abigail, franticly trying to change the subject before Henrietta started one of her trademark rants. It worked. "Well mien brother Glick is hosting the party and I'd rather be her than watching Sticky-Beard and his crew get shit face at Chocktober fest." "Your brother is Rainbow Monkey Glick!" shouted Fanny and Kuki in unison before rushing over to bother Henrietta with questions about her brother.

During Abigail and Henrietta's extensive conversation Nigel and Wally had begun mingling with the other guests. Nigel was talking with Sonya (Numbuh 83), head of the TND _health unit_ who was still sporting pigtails and was wearing a red skirt, a pink shirt, purple shoes, and purple bracelets much like she did when she was 7, and Collin (Numbuh 447) head of _candy storage and trade _who was wearing a tight 2pac t-shirt that showed of his thin athletic build, yellow basket ball shorts, and blue running shoes. There conversation mainly consisted of business and the moon base. Even at a party Nigel can't shut up about work. Wally was talking to Ashley (Numbuh 4 ½) who was second in command at TND _Hairstyle Headquarters_, they always talked when they had a chance. Ashley was a small girl with thin legs and arms, her dark red hair is tied in to pigtails by to differently colored bows (orange on left, blue on right). She wears a baby blue T-shirt with 3 kittens on it (a white cat with black splotches in the middle and an orange tabby on either side) and a orange sweater (un-buttoned), a dark blue skirt, orange socks, white running shoes, and a necklace with 4 gems (ruby, emerald, diamond, and sapphire) shaped like beetles on it. When Ashley came to our school in grade 9 Wally showed her around after he scared off some perverts that were hitting on her, Wally even convinced her to join the TND. "So Wally, have you asked Kuki out yet?" asked Ashley through a mischievous smile. "Hey, keep your voice down. I don't want everyone knowing I like her." whispered Wally, his face turning an amusing shade of red. "Oh come on. It's so obvious you like her." replied Ashley, her smile growing wider from teasing Wally. "Never mind me, have you manged to find a boyfriend?" replied Wally, trying to change the subject before she could further embarrass him. "Actually, I have. Me and Collin have bin dating for a couple months now." answered Ashley. "Collin Grimly, that guy is a total shit head!" "Okay, I'll admit he can be a little... harsh when he's drunk, but he's usually very sweet." "Yeah well I don't trust him." After this the conversation quickly reverted to small talk.

Looking around the room I noticed Zack Hammel (Numbuh 3.14) sitting on the far end of one of the couches with his face buried in his DS, playing what sounded like Diddy Kong Racing. Zack was a well know 2X4 technology expert who served in the war as a strategist. He had long red hair that ended around his shoulders, and his face had quite a bit of acne. He was wearing old bluejeans and a baggy Halo shirt. "Hi Zack, how's life." I said taking the seat next to him. He just ignored me, acting as if I weren't there. I wasn't expected him to act like I was his best friend, I'd only seen him around the moon base and school a few times, but I did expect him to at least fucking acknowledge that I was there. "Playing Diddy Kong Racing huh. My favorite characters Tiptup, what about you." "Will you please leave me alone. I'm in the middle of a race." he stated halfheartedly. "Sorry. Why did you come to a party if you weren't going to at least talk to people." I responded. "The only reason I'm here is because Numbuh 362 (Rachel) made me. Some shit about me being anti-social." he replied without removing his gaze from the DS. _Anti-social was right _I though _the only way he could be more rude is if he told __me to fuck off!_

The door opened and Glick entered the room, a jolly smile spread across his pudgy face. "Guten tag mien guests." he stated after entering. "It appears that our last 2 guests will not be arriving, so if you will follow me..." Glick was cut off by the sound of the door nob turning. The door opened and a young blond boy stepped in carrying to rainbow monkeys in his arms. "Conner, what are you doing here?" I said. He tuned to face me. "Hi Hoagie, Caleb surprised me after the movie by inviting me to the party, but first he said we had to buy some rainbow monkeys. Aren't they the cutest ones you've ever seen." Conner held up the 2 plush toys that were in his arms, ones tag said _Fleet Foot Rainbow Monkey_ (a bright pink monkey holding a soccer ball), and the others said _Song Heart Rainbow Monkey_ (a dark purple monkey in a Hanna Montana T-shirt). "Hey Caleb." Conner called to his boyfriend "This is my best friend Hoagie." Looking at the guy it wasn't hard to tell who's rainbow monkey was who's, Caleb was weareing a leather jacket, a purple T-shirt, and purple shoes, and his hair was spiked up and dyed dark purple with light purple highlights. This guy had a serious **OBSESSION **with purple. "AS I VAS SAYING." stated Glick looking rather irritated "If you will follow my I will show you to ze Monkey Room where your rainbow monkeys will be stored for ze duration of ze party." "Uh... one question." asked a curios Nigel. "What's the point of having a rainbow monkey party if there going to sit in a room for the duration of the party?" "Glad you asked." Glick replied "You see, I asked mien assistant to make and mail ze invitations. Considering mien usual party's she assumed that it vas a rainbow monkey party. I found out to late to do anything about it. I had invited mien sister Henrietta in person, which explains why she didn't bring one." "That still doesn't explain why were putting them in a room." Nigel continued. "Well there is going to be food and drink, and we wouldn't want ze little darlings to be damaged." Everyone excepted this and followed Glick to a Small room 4 doors to the right of the party.

Glick flipped on the lights and everyone stepped into the room. The room looked exactly like the party room except for 4 key differences. One, there was a large steel vault at the far end of the room. Two, instead of pictures of old people, the walls were covered with pictures of rainbow monkeys. Three, the fire place mantle had nothing on it. Four, a print of the **actual** Mona Lisa was hung over the mantel. In addition to this, the light switch was connected to a lamp that was on a small table in the corner of the room witch gave of a dim light. "Everyone place your rainbow monkeys above ze mantle." Glick said cheerfully. "I apologies that there is no other place to put them, but it should be safe since ze fire is not on." Everyone (including Kuki and Fanny) placed there plush toys on the mantle in the order (From left to right) Zack, Sonya, Caleb, Conner, Fanny, Nigel, Me, Kuki, Wally, Abigail, Ashley, and Collin. There was just barley enough room to fit all of them. After setting the monkeys down we all headed back to the party room. All the while I couldn't help but think that this party was going to be very interesting.

French Voice: _And now, A special joke._

Numbuh 1: You can call me Ray

Numbuh 2: And you can call me Jay

Numbuh 3: But just don't call me Gay

Numbuh 4: Cause I'll throw you in Hay

Numbuh 5: And punch you in the Fae

Me: Uh... Shouldn't the line be Face

Numbuh 5: We'll it says Fae, F – A – E.

Numbuh 1: It's probably just a Type-Oh.

Me: bUt _**TYPE-OH'S**_ MaKe BaD mEdIcInE!

Voices in my head (all 12 ½ of them): ENOUGH OF THIS!

"A Little Trivia"

During Ashley's description I mentioned 3 cats on her shirt, the description for the cat in the middle is a very brief description of my cat Bandit (who always has some sort of injury from fighting with other cats despite the fact that he dose not have front claws)

Hoagie is actually speaking for the both of us when he mentions his favourite character in Diddy Kong Racing is Tiptup. :)

The line "But type-oh's make bad medicine is a references to **BikdipOnABuses play-through** of Super demo world. If you like Mario games then check out some of his videos.

.com/user/BikdipOnABus

Choktober Fest chapter 1 link:

.net/s/3426812/1/

BTW there are 22 chapters.


End file.
